Back Again
by ooxx-dark-one-xxoo
Summary: In the whirlwind love triangle between Matt, Lita, and Edge, Jeff Hardy makes his return to the WWE! What happens when things start to get worse, before they get better for Matt? Don't like, don't read. Read and Review Please.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome back! Yes, this is my second fanfic. Please read, and drop a review. Enjoy, my luffs!

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the music, or SuperStars used in this fic. If I did, things would be much different in the real world, just me. )

* * *

A redhead paced up and down the hallway of the arena, where World Wrestling Entertainment (formally known as the World Wrestling Fedoration, back in the days) Raw was being held that night. A worried expression was set upon her fave, and she looked up at the two, blonde Divas that were leaning against the wall in front of her. 

"Calm down, Amy." One said to her.

"Adam'll be fine. He's one tough cookie." The other said.

Amy Dumas, known better as Lita, was the female that was pacing. Her long red tresses were curled lightly at the ends. She was wearing a pair of baggy, camoflodged pants, with two black thong straps pulled up to about the level of her navel,and a green bikini top, with a long sleeved white mesh shirt over top of it.

The other girl, was known as Trish Stratus. Trish's blonde hair was flopped lazily over her shoulder. Trish was wearing a pair of plain jeans, and a black tank-top, that was cut into a V, dipping down. This was, of course, her normal style.

Jade Siecer was the last of the females, that stood around in the hallway. She had long blonde hair, that was highlighted with an electric blue color. She wore a pair of short, short, Daisy Duke style jean cut-offs, and a white tank-top.

"No, it will not be, 'all right', Trish." Lita snapped. "He's not here. And we have no clue what will happen on 'Carlito's Cabana' tonight."

Lita was correct. Adam Coopland had not yet arrived at the arena, and the three woman were scheduled to guest star on the Cabana, which was coming up in a matter of minutes. TheDivas were informed ofwhat they would be acting out, before it happened, but not in this case. Edge was supposed to arrived, and beat the shit out of Carlito when he back-talked Amy, but there had been a change in plans. The girls were tould to 'wing it'. Whatever that meant.

"Well, we go out that and wing it!" Jade said, cheerfully. Sheshoved her hand into the pocket of her shorts, slipping her fingers into the concealed weapon, known as the 'Brass knuckles'.

"That's it," Trish said, grimly. "We're on." She had been watched the nearest monator, closely.

Jade made her way out of the curtain, just as her music hit ( Christina Agulara's hit song, 'Dirrty') through out the arena. The fans jumped to their feet, some cheering her on, other screaming loud things about her at the top of their lungs. She bounced her way down to the ring, standing outside of it, waiting for her two best friends to come out.

A giggle echoed around the arena, as Trish appeared out of the arena, a pissed of looked set on her pretty features. She strode down to where Jade was standing, pretending she was not there.

Then, Lita came out, biting her lower lip, as the chants of 'whore' and 'slut' greeted her. She put on a smirk, and waltzed down the ramp, meeting Trish and Jade at ringside.

The three women smiled at each other, and climbed the stairs, one by one, and entered the ring through the bottom rope.

Carlito stood motionless, his mouth agap. "Wait, no, no wait, one second!" He said, the Caribbean accent coming out thickly. "I don't wanna fight no girls!"

Lita's smirk grew wider, and she grabbed the mircophone from Carlito's hand. "Excuse me Carlito," she said. "I believe you issued a challege on the Cabana last week. That challege was directed to anyone in the locker room, anyone that thought that they could knock you out." She paused, watching Carlito's reaction in amusment.

Trish took the mircophone from Lita's hand. "Yeah, um, Carlito? We think we can easily do that!" she dropped the mircophone, and backed up.

Jade stepped foreward, sending a heavy punch to Carlito's forehead, feeling the cool metal of the brass knuckle push against her skin as it connected to Carlito's head.

Carlito fell backwards, into the far turnbuckle. His body immediatly slumped, his eyes wide with shock.

Lita chuckled, and grabbed an apple that had fallen. She bit into it, chewing thoughtfully. Lita glanced at Carlito, and swalled. She threw the rest of the apple at his head.

"MY APPLES!" Carlito screamed at the top of his lungs. "SAVE ME!"

The apples stayed motionless.

( A/N: Alrighty, folks. I'm trying to find the lyrics to Jeff Hardy's theme song. If I don't get them right, please don't kill me. Somewhere I head his song's called Death from Atop, but I found the lyrics to 'Desire', so I'm going to use those.)

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN SAY!"

Theme music blasted through out the arena, and thousands of fans stood to their feet, screaming at the top of their lungs, maybe even louder.

Then the lights went out.

Older fans new this was Jeffery Nero Hardy, one half of the Hardy Boys tag team, and a part of team X-treme.

Jade and Trish imediatly spun around, facing Lita. Jade had only been in the WWE for a short period of time, and she even knew who it was. She spun around once more, looking at the fans in the front row. Jade elbowed Trish. "Looks like they're choking on their popcorn."

Trish snickered.

Jade imitated the shocked looks on the faces of the audience, clutching her throut, and bugging out her eyes. This probaly wasn't the best time for commic relief...

Lita backed into the turnbuckle that wasn't oppucpied by the half knocked Carlito. Her mouth was 'almost touching the floor' so to speak. She shivered, wondering if this was just some kind of cruel joke Matt had decieded to play on her and her friends, living up to the quote 'he's going to make her life a living hell'.

Nope, no joke here. Jeff Hardy burst through the curtain, dressed in a Hardy Boys T-shirt, and a pair of jeans. His arms and face were painted with blacklight paint, and he glowed while walking down the ramp. He slid into the ring, looking up at the shocked face of Amy Dumas. He smiled at her. "Hey Ames, long time no see, 'eh?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, how did you like it? I know, it was a little shaky. I don't know why Jeff would be returning to the WWE. It's my own little fantasy world I live in./ I alsodon't know what he'd be wearing, or the wholeblacklight paint deal. I was searchingthroughGoogle on him, and I don't know if my sources were relieable. So if youleave a review, lend me some knoweldge of Jeff.

Don't make fun of me for not knowing these things.

Anyways...thanks for reading. In the words of meh friend Kimiko 'I'm a total review whore'.


	2. Chapter 2

Back again! I'm sorry for all the typos in the last chapter. ( Please forgive me. Well, thanks to all who have left a review, and have read this story. This chapter's for you guys.

* * *

Amy gasped once more, clutching the top rope so tightly, her knuckles were turning white.

Jeff grinned. "Whatsamatta Ames? Cat got your tongue?"

Lita managed a small shake of her head, still in in shock.

Trish ran a hand through her silky blonde hair, casting nervously glances acrossed the ring to Amy and Jeff. Carlito clung to her leg, and she managed to shake him off, knocking him in the head once more with a ruby-red apple.

"Well, it's wonderful seeing you too!" Jeff chuckled, looking Amy over. "You look fantastic, dahling. Have you done something to your hair?"

Amy glared at him, her eyeliner making her appearance sexily cat-like as she did so. She looked in the direction of Jade, who was making herself comfortable on Carlito's hammock. "Hullo, Jeff." Amy finally managed to spit out.

Jade was so surprised, she fell out of the hammock. A giggle erupted from the crowd. The part of the crowd that wasn't either cursing Jeff out, swooning over his looks, or phoning their mothers back home, telling them that Jeff Hardy was back and standing in the ring before them.

Lita narrowed her eyes, and spoke into the mic. "W-what do you want, Jeff?" She asked him, her voice cracking.

Jeff mocked a hurt look. "Lita," he began, "can't a guy just stop in and say 'hi' to one of his best friends?"

Lita shook her head, sending her long locks flying. "We all know what's been going on Jeff-" she stopped, letting the chants of 'slut' seep into her like a poison, "with Matt, Edge, and I. We all know you're out here, because you want to defend your brother, make me look like the bad guy, and walk away with a feeling like you've returned, oh yes just a feeling, to the WWE for good." Amy lowered the microphone, a smirk upon her face.

Jeff wiped off his cheek, like he had been slapped, and put the mircophone to his lips and said, "You're damn right Lita. I haven't returned, and I am trying to say something on my brother's, Matt's behalf. But, before I do, I have a little footage to show you, these wannabe Divas in the ring-"

Jade gave Jeff the one-finger salute from the turned-over hammock.

"-and the crowd. ROLL IT."

Lita'sappeared on the titantron, clad in a black dress,the wrestler Kane set acrossed from her in a white tuxedo.

Amy watched this part of the footage, a handcovering her mouth.

"I want to make it clear that I love, and Iwill always love...MattHardy." The titantron Lita's voice boomed.

Amy's hand dropped to her side, andshe glared at Jeff, who had anamused look on his face.

"Matt Hardy."

"Matt Hardy."

"I love, and I willalways love...Matt Hardy."

"Matt Hardy."

Thiskept repeating over and over the titantron.

Amydropped the microphone, and started onJeff.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Shequestioned him, loud enough for the first few rows to hear.

"I'MJEFF HARDY. I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL IFEEL LIKEDOING."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOUTOFUCK WITH MY PRIVATE LIFE?" Lita swore, wanting to tear outher hair.

"I'M THE BROTHER OF THE MAN WHO YOU 'LOVE, AND WILLALWAYS LOVE'."Jeff repeated.

Jade grabbed the mircophone that Lita had dropped, and raised it to her mouth. "For those of you who can't hear, this is a special edition ofCarlito's Cabana. I'm Jade, your host, andmy guests tonight are Jeff Hardy and Lita!"

* * *

How'd you like it? Read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry to all of those who have been waiting for this chapter! This one goes out to you! Please Read and Review!

* * *

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" 

Matt Hardy's music rang out all over the arena, and over a million television sets in America.

"SHIT'S GONNA FLY!" Jade screamed into the microphone, Trish now occupying a turnbuckle to get away from any confrontation.

Matt Hardy exploded out of the curtain, like a bat out of hell, and strode out to the ring, sliding in. He stood up, giving his brother a quick hug. Matt then turned to Lita, a fire raging in his eyes. He snatched the microphone out of Jade's shaking hands, and raised it to his lips. "Lita," he said slowly, a sadistic look in on his face, "YOU'RE MINE."

All three females exchanged looks of pure horror. "Matt's gone crazy!" Jade shrieked, her knees buckling. She fell, her face meeting canvas. Trish ran to her friend, shaking her to see if she was conscious.

Lita's eyes were wide with terror. /Drugs...Alcohol...Heartbreak... / she thought/He's snapped. / She swallowed hard, as Mattbacked her into another turnbuckle.

"Leeeeeeee-ttttttaaaaaaaaa," hewhispered, a crazy,loving look in his wild eyes, "What's the matter, Leeee-tttaaa?"

"What the fuck iswrong with you?" Jeff cried, rushing to his brother's side.

Matt whipped around, staring in his brother's eyes. Jeff could smellvodka and othertypes of liquor on his breath.

"I want my Leeeeeeee-ttttttaaaaaaaaa." Mattresponded.

Jeffquickly put his arms around his brother,grabbing his leftwrist with his right hand, making sureMatt would not slip out of his grasp. "What the fuck?"he kept yelling, ashe struggled toget Matt through the ropes. He was successful, and wrestledhim backstage.

Lita grabbed her chest,her breath coming in quickgasps. "W-w-w-w-what?" she managed to spit out, looking from Jade, who was now getting shakily to her feet,to Trish, who was aswhite as a sheet.

"Amy,"Trish looked her friend in the eyes, "you're in deep shit."

* * *

I bet a ten of you hated how that turned out! Haha, oh well. Drop a review!


	4. Chapter 4

w00t! It's chapter four already! I can't say how many more chapters there are going to be--because I frankly don't know. I'm sorry about my spacing in the last chapter. It got a little funky.

* * *

An hour later, the three sexy Divas were backstage, huddled around a sheet of paper. Huge, salty tears were streaming down Amy's face. Jade was patting her on the back, and Trish was rereading the note, a nervous expression on her pretty face. 

"My Dearest Amy," Trish read out loud, her hands shaking, "You're Adam is gone. I have him, and I know damn well you want him back. Well, I think he's been banging you for too long. Yeah, six years is longer, but no one but you and Edge know how long your affair has been going on. All I know, is it ends right here, right now." Trish swallowed hard, the tears threatening to fall. "Black Hearts from, Matt."

"Damn him," Jade cursed standing up and beginning to pace around the room, "Damn him to hell."

"T-t-that's why we were alone the C-c-cabana!" Lita wailed. "He's goooonnnneeeee!"

"Hmmm," Trish murmured, staring at the message, "There's got to be some kind of trick to this..." Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah," Jade said slowly, blinking in a confused matter, "Wait...trick?"

"Yes," Trish repeated, casting a worried glance towards Amy, "For starters, Matt is well, smaller than Edge."

Jade snickered.

"No!" Trish scolded, shaking her head, "Not in that way. Edge is taller, and has more muscle power; I guess you could say, than Matt. It wouldn't be easy for him to just walk off with Adam. Second of all, Edge wouldn't go without a huge fuss, right?"

Amy nodded, biting her bottom lip with a force. "Then…he has to be in this arena." She whispered, closing her hazel eyes, sniffling.

"No," Jade said slowly, catching on quick, "He'd find a way to get out, or scream, or kick the shit out of someone."

Trish nodded. "That means Matt has Adam at the hotel down the street, were most of the Super Stars are staying this evening. By tomorrow, Matt will have him thrown off a bridge. Or at least put on a plane to somewhere that'd we'd never guess. Does that sound about like Matt, Ames?"

"Not really," Lita replied, softly, "Not the Matt I know. But yes, that sounds exactly like the drugged-out Matt Hardy that's stolen my lover…" Her voice trailed off, and she collapsed into Jade's arms, her shoulders heavy with great sobs.

Jade sighed softly, frowning and stroking Amy's hair.

Trish checked the Rolex on her wrist. "It's getting late. We better head down to the hotel, and start searching for Adam. Ladies, it's going to be a hell of a night."

Jade nodded, helping Lita stand. "Are you going to be alright?" She asked her friend, softly.

"Y-yes," Amy responded, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

Trish shook her head; sending blonde locks spilling over her shoulders. "With our luck, we're going to run into the friggen' Boogeyman or some other crazy shit," she muttered, starting down the hallway.

The trio reached the door, and Trish through it open, coming face-to-face with a grinning John Cena.

"Fuck," Jade pushed past him, chewing on her bottom lip. "Freaking pervert shows up at the god damn wrong time, and he's gonna start hitt-" She gasped, as John grabbed her and pulled her body close to his.

"Ladies, ladies, what's the hurry?" John purred, glaring back at Amy, who was sending a death ray from her eyes.

"Eugh. You're mom's the hurry, Cena. NOW GET THE HELL OFF OF ME." Jade pushed him away, grabbing Amy's hand and following Trish out the door. For extra insult, Jade stuck her middle finger up, making John's grin broader.

"Maybe later, baby. I thought you were 'in a hurry'." John chuckled at his own stupid joke.

Lita giggled, sniffling.

Jade rolled her eyes, muttering a few choice words under her breath.

Trish hurried the other two girls down the street, and soon they came to a large, Holiday Inn.

"Here we go," Lita mumbled, pushing herself against the door of the hotel, "May Ric Flair have mercy on our souls." She chuckled, wiping her face dry with her hands.

The girls entered the hotel, expecting a bomb or something to go off when they did so. No, a bomb did not go off, but something like that did happen. Worse than a bomb.

"TRISHTRISHTRISHTRISHTRISHTRISHTRIS!" A female voice shrieked.

* * *

There you go, hunnehs. The fourth chapter. Can you guess who the crazy fan-girl is? XDD I shall be trying to put more wrestlers in this story. A new twistie will be thrown in as well! In real life, Edge and his wife have reconcilied. Ooh! That'll be in this story, also. So drop a review! Oh, and please email me any information on Adam's wife, I'm a little confused! -Hearts-


End file.
